Saving Mom and Dad
by oceannstarr
Summary: Ash and May have gone missing and there children try to save them I know the summary sucks. I HAVE UPDATED SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Story2**

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!

"Blast! Those idiots failed again!" A man said as he pounded his fist on his desk. The man's name was Artemus he was the leader of Team Conquer. He was a tall man with jet black hair and was wearing a suit with a green C on the jacket. "Send Jonathan in here immediately!" He yelled over the intercom.

"Yes sir," his secretary answered.

"You wanted to see me sir," Jonathan asked nervous. Jonathan was a average sized man in his early twenties wearing a black shirt and pants and in the middle of his shirt was a big green C.

"Jonathan, you have been working for me for how long now?" Artemus asked waiting for a response.

"Four years sir," Jonathan said confidently.

"Yes, and in those four years how many times have you been successful?"

He gulped. "Zero sir,"

"Jonathan I can't have employees that can not do anything right and always fail no do you no what I do to agents like you," he asked.

"No! Please sir this job is my life," he replied.

"IF THIS JOB WAS YOUR LIFE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE PROVEN TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS. FOR FOUR YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU TO BE SUCCESSFUL! AGENTS LIKE YOU ARE LUCKY TO BE LIVING IN CARDBOARD BOXES ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH THEM! BUT YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND I DON'T SEE ANY POINT IN YOU BEING ANYTHING BUT DEAD!" He screamed standing up from his desk. "Security get in here NOW!"

"Yes Artemus?" They asked.

"Take Jonathan to the prison where he will wait to be executed."

"WHAT! NO YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"Watch me."

"Alright, come on you," one of the guards said as they dragged Jonathan who was still screaming down the hall.

"Send in Sharon," he said calming down.

"Yes sir."

"You called for me sir." Sharon said as she entered his office. Sharon had long blonde hair was thin and had on a long sleeved black tank top with a big green C in the middle with black pants.

"Sharon you are my best agent and I need you to go on a mission for me."

"Yes sir what is it?"

"I have been looking up anything that is worth stealing and I finally found something."

"What is it sir?"

"You are being sent on a mission to find this," he said as he turned on a screen behind his desk. "It is the stone of Accalia with its power we will be unstoppable and Team Conquer will rule the world!"

"Where do I go to get this stone sir?"

"Not where but who."

"Alright who will I get this stone from?"

"The only person in the world that has it…Ash Ketchum."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!

**Hey everyone I know this chapter doesn't seem to be really dramatic at the beginning but trust me it gets better at the end.**

"I really like looking at these pictures of you and daddy, mommy," a little girl with black hair said as she flipped through her parents photo books on the floor. The little girl was six year old Vanessa Ketchum.

"Well I'm glad you like them so much sweetie but you're going to need to put them away now," her mother May said. "Now do you want to come shopping with me or would you like to just like to stay here with daddy."

"I wanna stay here with daddy," she said as she got up off the floor.

"Okay let's go find him."

"I saw him! He was upstairs looking at his trophies with pikachu."

"Well then we'll look there first," she said as they walked up the stairs.

Ash Ketchum was standing in one of the rooms upstairs admiring his trophies and badges and his wife's ribbons with his best friend and first pokemon pikachu.

"Hey pikachu do you remember when we won this trophy," he asked as he took the big trophy down from the shelf.

"Pi pika chu pika (How could I forget?)," he said smiling.

"Yeah that was the best day of my life," he said remembering that day.

FLASHBACK

"Ok Electivire use thunder punch," Gary Oak, Ash's rival said.

"Pikachu doge and use your strongest thunder attack," Ash said. Pikachu did as he was told and hit Electivire with its strongest thunder attack and it worked like a charm.

"Electivire is unable to battle the winner and now pokemon master is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The crowd exploded with applause as Ash stood there motionless still trying to let what had just happened sink in until Gary's voice brought him back to reality.

"That was a great battle Ash you deserved to win," he said.

"Thanks Gary," Ash said smiling.

"Well Ash I hope to see you again sometime," he said as he walked off into the distance.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Yeah that was definitely the best day of my life," he said then he heard a loud Ahem from the other side of the room and turned around to see his wife and daughter standing there. Then Ash realized what he just said.

"Um… I mean other than getting married to you honey," he said embarrassed.

May giggled and walked over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, well I need to go shopping for a little bit and I'll be home around three, and Vanessa wanted to spend the afternoon with her daddy so can you watch her while I go out?" She asked.

"Yeah sure it will be nice to have some father daughter time. I wonder why she wanted to be with me so badly." He wondered.

"What do you mean Ash she's at that age where all she really wants to do is be with her daddy, I was the same way."

"Well we'll be fine here so I guess you can go now."

"Okay I be back around three bye," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and gave Vanessa a hug and left.

"Alright honey what do you want to do first."

"Ummm… oh I know we can play dress up and then we can play beauty parlor ooh and then if we have time we can play with my dollies." Vanessa said smiling.

Ash froze. _Oh no I've got to get out of this._ He thought.

"Hey how about we go out for ice cream and we could go out and by you some toys and then we could go to the park." _Anything to get out of playing dress up._

"Okay let's go," she said as she grabbed her fathers arm.

May arrived at the Pallet Town Mall and thought about what she had to do while she was here.

"Oh right our anniversary is coming up soon and I still haven't gotten Ash anything."

"Excuse me are you May Maple?" She heard someone say from behind her, she turned around to see a blonde woman looking excited to see her.

"Yes well I was," she said.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm actually meeting you the top coordinator in the world- wait what do you mean you were?" She asked.

"Oh well Maple is my maiden name I'm married now to Ash Ketchum." She said.

The woman froze. "You're m-married to Ash Ketchum." She said her face was starting to look a little pale May noticed this a became worried.

"Are you alright," May asked.

"What oh yes I'm fine I was just shocked that I didn't realize that you were married that's all well I have to go it was nice to meet you goodbye."

"Goodbye," May said. _I wonder why she was acting so strange. _

Sharon turned the corner and started dialing on her cell phone.

"Did you find him?" Artemus asked.

"No, but I just talked to his wife."

"Excellent, she could be very useful to our plan, bring her to me."

"Of course sir."

"Oh and Sharon, I want her… dead.

Ash tried to open the door but was unsuccessful because he had about ten shopping bags in his hands.

"Hey Vanessa could you open the door for me?"

"Okay daddy," she said. Ash dropped the bag on the ground and let out a relieved sigh. Then he looked at his watch it was 5:00.

"Where could she be she was supposed to be home two hours ago?" Ash said. Then he realized he left something in the car. "Vanessa I'll be right back I just have to go get something out of the car."

"Okay daddy," she answered from the kitchen the she turned around and noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. She dialed in the code and listened to the automatic voice on the machine.

"You have one new message, messaged received at 4:45 p.m. today." Then she heard her mother's voice but something was wrong she sounded slightly panicked.

"Ash are you there… if you're there please pick up. I driving home and I think I'm being followed. I met this woman at the mall and when she found out that I was you're wife she got really weird about it. Wait the car is passing me I guess I'm… **ASH THERE TRYING TO RUN ME OFF THE ROAD! I'M ON THE EDGE PLEASE! HEL-… **

Then the line went dead.

Sharon was standing on the edge of the road where May's car had flipped over she looked at May she was lying there motionless.

"Well I guess Artemus got what he wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!!!

Hey guys here is my next chapter it took me a while to write it so I hope you guys like it.

Ash Ketchum stood there in shock as he went over what he had just heard. **THERE TRYING TO RUN ME OFF THE ROAD! PLEASE HELP! **Those were possibly his wife's last words. _I can't just sit here wondering I have to find her, but what am I gonna do about Vanessa I can't just leave her here. _Then an idea popped into his head. He took out a piece of paper and started writing.

Vanessa I will be back soon I have to go take care of something stay here and don't leave. Brock will be here soon to take care of you. Be a good girl for daddy and be nice and polite while I'm gone.

XOXO,

Daddy.

He carefully placed the note on the table and quietly stepped out the front door. Once he was out of the house he started putting in numbers on his cell phone. He waited for someone to answer… then finally.

"Hello," a man said on the other line.

"Hey Brock, its Ash I need you to do this huge favor for me."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I need you to watch Vanessa for me, something happened to May and I'm going to go look for her."

"Alright Ash I'll be right over. Hey Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Is May okay," he asked.

Ash's eyes started to water his voice shook. "I-I don't know Brock I really d-don't know."

"Alright I'll be right over, and Ash."

"Yeah."

"Good luck I hope she is okay."

"Thanks Brock, bye."

"Bye."

"Don't worry May I'm going to find you." He got in his car and pushed a blue button. A screen showed up and a red dot started blinking… that's where May was.

_Ow, my head really hurts. Where am I? _May thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around she seemed to be in a car… but whose car was it? She tried to move but she couldn't she cried out her left leg was in agonizing pain. _Am I in an ambulance? I don't hear any sirens. _Meanwhile Sharon was talking to Artemus when she heard May cry out.

"What was that," Artemus asked he sounded angry.

"I-I don't know sir," she said, then she gulped she knew it was May.

"I think it was her, Ketchum's wife."

"What! you just told me that she was dead! Or are you to brainless to know whether someone is dead or not."

"But sir I thought,"

"YOU'RE NOT HERE TO THINK SHARON YOU'RE HERE TO DO AS YOUR TOLD." He shouted.

"I'm sorry sir," she said.

"Silence! Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you people- wait I think I know how to make this work to our advantage."

Ash came to the spot where his tracking device led him. He stepped out of his car and looked around. Then he saw their car flipped over one the side of the road in a ditch. He ran down to see if May was there but she wasn't.

"But how could that be? This is thing is never wrong." Then he saw something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and immediately recognized it…it was May's wedding ring. "Oh great now how am I going to find her. Wait maybe she just walked away to go find help, I'll call her." He put in her cell phone number and waited. Ring, ring, ri-, someone picked up.

"Hello," a woman said, but it didn't sound like May.

"May?"

"No, but if you want to see your wife listen to me," the woman said.

"Who are you what have you done with my wife!" Ash asked furious.

"It's not important; now I want you to listen close do you see a black car up the road." She said.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Follow it; they'll lead you to your wife." Then she hung up.

"Wait! Okay I'm taking a pretty big risk here, but it'll be worth it if these people really do lead me to May." Ash said as he got in his car.

Vanessa was still standing there but now she was fully aware of the situation. Her breathing was shallow and wheezy and she was sweating.

"Mommy," she said weakly. Then she ran over to the phone and started dialing a phone number.

"Hello," a boy said.

"Chris it's me Vanessa."

"Are mom and dad home?"

"No," she said. Chris let out an annoyed sigh.

"Vanessa you know mom and dad said you're not aloud to call me unless it's an emergency or if they're home."

"But this is an emergency Chris," Vanessa said.

"Vanessa an emergency is something serious; being left home alone is not serious."

"But mom left this message on the machine and I think she might be in big trouble! Chris please believe me." She said crying.

"Alright V, calm down what kind of trouble do you think mom's in?"

"She may be dead."

"WHAT DEAD HOW DO YOU KNOW," he screamed.

"From her message that she left on the answering machine," she said. "Here listen," she hit a button on the answering machine and it played May's message again.

"Oh no I hope mom is okay," he said slightly panicked.

"Me too, but I wish there was someway that we could find her," Vanessa said.

"Maybe there is."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Vanessa where are you right now?" He asked.

"In the kitchen, why?"

"Okay mom and dad weren't going to tell you about this for another year or two but I need you to go to the closet and walk all the way to the back." He said.

"Okay why what's back there?"

"You'll see when you get there."

She walked to the back of the closet and pushed a few coats out of her way. Then she saw a screen.

"Chris what's this screen?"

"It's something that should come in handy in these situations. Now I need you to say your name."

"Okay," she said. "Vanessa Ketchum." Then she heard an automated voice.

"Voice key approved, please type in your access code."

"What's that?"

"Okay first type in your name then type K4.

"Alright," she said as she typed in what she was told, then she heard the voice again.

"Code approved welcome Vanessa." Then the screen turned purple and it showed her picture.

"What is this thing Chris?"

It's a little gadget that dad came up with a while ago. Now do you see where it says tracking?"

"Yeah."

"Alright click on that and just wait until the next screen comes up."

She did and then she saw a list of her family and her parent's friend's names.

Ash

May

Delia

Professor Oak

Norman

Caroline

Max

Brock

Kidd

Tracy

Misty

Gary

Dawn

Chris

Vanessa

"Wow that's a lot of names."

"Well mom and dad made a lot of friends and also there's family on there too." He said.

"Now push the button next to mom's name then hit send." She did what she was told.

"Who am I sending it to?"

"Me, just hit send and the computer will do the rest."

"Alright."

"Now Vanessa luckily I was on my way home when you called so I'm almost there I'll be home in probably five minutes can you wait that long?"

"Yeah just hurry up we have to find mom soon."

"I hope that these people aren't leading me into a trap." Ash said as he drove down the road.

Ash followed the car to a huge building. _What's this huge building doing out here in the middle of nowhere?_ He wondered. The car in front of him stopped and a woman with blonde hair got out of the car and motioned for Ash to get out of his car and follow her. He did and he followed her into the building.

"Uh Miss…," he said trying to figure out what her name was.

"Just call me Sharon follow me, there is somebody who wants to see you." He nodded and followed her to the top floor of the building. They came to a room where there was a man sitting at his desk his chair turned away from them.

"I have brought him Artemus," Sharon said.

"Good," he said as he turned around in his chair. Ash recognized his face but couldn't figure out who this guy was. "Well Ash it's been a while I haven't seen you since your wife beat me 12 years ago in our last contest."

Ash's eyes widened in shock as he put the pieces together and realized who this mystery man was.

"Drew?"


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Ash just stood there, motionless

"Drew what are you doing here and where is May?" He asked impatiently. Then he saw Drew walk over to his desk and hit a button.

"Bring her in there is someone here who wants to see her," he said.

"Yes Artemus, a voice said. Then the door opened Ash's eyes widened while Drew was sitting at his desk grinning with delight. Ash became furious as he saw his wife being dragged into the room; she had bruises all over her body and tears running down her cheeks.

"What did you do to her," Ash asked heatedly.

"Nothing…yet and I won't do anything as long as you do everything I say."

"No way will I ever listen to you Drew, and I see that your hair color is different now did you finally decide to wash your hair." Ash said smirking at him. Drew's face turned red with fury; obviously that last remark had pushed him over the edge.

"That's it take them to the prison."

"Yes Artemus," the guards said as they dragged Ash and May out of the room.

Ash looked at May he was relieved that May wasn't dead and that he now knew where his wife was. He didn't speak as the guards dragged them through the dark dingy hallway. Then they stopped at a cell and threw both Ash and May in it. Just as the guard finished locking up the cell he turned to look at them he grinned evilly.

"Oh and enjoy your stay," he said as he walked away laughing. Then Ash turned to May and started talking to her this might be the only time that they were going to be alone and he didn't want to waste it.

"Sweetheart are you okay, I was so worried about you," Ash said embracing his wife in a soft hug trying not to hurt her.

"Yeah I'm alright I'm just glad you're here. Where are the kids?"

"Brock is watching them until we can figure out what is going on."

"Hey Ash."

"Yeah May what is it," he asked.

"Just being here and being with you now has made me thing about what you said on our wedding day."

"What I do," he said.

"No that you realized that you could be without me and that you never realize how much you love someone until they're gone."

Ash scooted closer to May preparing to kiss her when all of the sudden the guard opened the door and grabbed May.

"Hey what are you doing let me go!"

"I received a direct order from Artemus he wants you in separate cells," he looked at May and took her away. Ash sighed he barely got to see his wife. But then he also started thinking about their wedding day too. He started to sing their song. May sat alone in her cell and started thinking about their song too and started to sing it.

(Ash)

They say it's a man's world

Well, that cannot be denied

But what good's a man's world

Without a woman by his side

And so I will wait

Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man

And you're my girl

That I'm the sea

And you're the pearl

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

A king ain't a king

Without the power behind the throne

A prince is a pauper. Babe,

Without a chick to call his own

So please, darling, choose me

I don't wanna rule alone

Tell me,

I'm your king

And you're my queen

That no one else

Can come between

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

(May)

Don't you know

Lancelot had Guinevere

Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick

Romeo had Juliet

And Liz, well, she has her Dick

They say it takes two to tango

Well, that tango's child's play

So take me to the dance floor

And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon

Had his favorite Mouseketeer

I dream of a lover, babe,

To say the things I long to hear

So come closer baby,

Oh and whisper in my ear

(Ash)

That you're my girl

And I'm your boy

That you're my pride

And I'm your joy

That I'm the sand

And you're the tide

I'll be the groom

If you'll be my bride

It takes two, baby,

It takes two

(Ash and May)

It takes two baby

It takes two...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drew sat in his office pleased about what he had just done. _Alright they're both here, now let the fun begin. _He thought. He turned and looked at Sharon she was standing by his desk waiting for her next assignment.

"Guards, bring Ketchum's wife up here I'd like to have a talk with her," Drew said.

"Yes Artemus," they replied. A few minutes later his guards dragged May into his office. May looked at him in utter disgust.

"What is going on Drew," she said her eyes filled with hate. "And why are they calling you Artemus?"

"Oh calm down May, I needed to change my name and my image I couldn't afford anyone recognizing me, besides I'm only here to tell you something about that husband of yours," he said grinning at her.

"What about him?"

"Well I have a feeling that he won't be in very good health later today."

"IF YOU HURT HIM DREW I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU," May shouted at him enraged.

"Oh I have a feeling that you'll ended up changing your mind once you here this," he said as he waved a CD in front of her face.

"And what is this?"

"You see before I brought you here I need to gather some information about you and your family. So I decided the best way to do that was to bug your phones and hack into your computers."

"You did what?!"

"Don't worry May I'm actually happy I did this, and what I found is to your advantage," he said staring at you. "I care about you May and unlike your husband I'm going to be honest with you."

"What are you talking about? Ash was always honest with me." She replied.

"Oh you see that's where you're wrong, what I found out is that your husband is having an affair."

"A-an affair," May said weakly.

"Well actually three affairs," he said. May looked up at him suspiciously.

"How do you know all this Drew?"

"Here I'll play this conversation your husband had with a Miley Smith about three weeks ago." Then May heard a woman's voice fill the room.

Miley: Hey there you, how have you been?

Ash: Not to bad I'm happy you called back are we still on for dinner tonight?

Miley: Of course we are, you know I would never give up the chance to have dinner with my best guy. Are you able to get out of the house?

Ash: Don't worry I told my wife I'd be out training tonight.

Miley: Great I have been looking forward to this dinner for a long time. Well I have to go now I'll see you tonight.

"Now here is an e-mail he received from an Ashley Thomas."

Ash,

I have been thinking about tonight all day. I just can't get this out of my head I am so happy you asked me out for tonight you are such a great guy and I'm so excited for tonight I hope that we don't get caught. If your wife finds out it will ruin everything and I've been waiting a long time for this day. Write back as soon as you can.

Love ya,

Ashley

Ashley,

I'm happy that you said yes, I'm excited too doing this is really fun. Don't worry she is totally clueless about this whole thing which is good because I would be so mad if she found out I've been hiding this from her for a long time and I don't want all that to go to waste.

See you tonight,

Ash

"I also picked up this phone call from a Lauren Anderson."

Lauren: Hey Ash what's goin' on?

Ash: Not much hey where do you want to meet tonight?

Lauren: Well we were doing it at your house so I didn't think tonight would be any different.

Ash: We can't my wife isn't going to be gone tonight.

Lauren: We could just do it at my place my husband won't be home.

Ash: Okay that sounds good.

Lauren: I'm so happy we're doing this Ash.

Ash: Yeah me too well I gotta go so I'll see you tonight.

Lauren: Alright bye.

Drew looked at May, she just sat there tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't believe he is doing this to me. He seemed so happy. Now I find out he's cheating on me with three other women! Drew you're right," she said looking up at him.

"About what?"

"Ash isn't going to be in very good health. If he is willing to cause me all this pain then he should some pain himself. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
